The red mist of Kiri
by Banshee-024
Summary: Naruto was thrown out of Konoha by the villagers. Trying to survive, he went to the east where he was found by some rebels from Kiri. He unlocked his Kekkei Genkai by accident and had made contact with the Kyuubi at the age of 5. Brutally trained by the rebels, he pledged loyalty to his new home.
1. Chapter 1

OKAY! This was supposed to be another Naruto shorts... But i kinda like the story, i decided to put as one of his own ^^. Strong Naruto, Unseen bloodline Naruto, not godlike Naruto, just a very useful Kekkei Genkai like the power of Obito to be intangible. i got kinda lost while writing it... i was simply writing a simple Naruto shorts...

"Talking"

'Though'

" **Kurama** "

Naruto – The demon of the fog.

Naruto was smiling, before him was Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage wounded, kunai to each limbs, restraining from movement. He smiled, because he was not wounded, no attacks had ever touched him. Even the Bijudama was useless. All thanks to his Kekkei Genkai that could turn him to be intangible.

He was thrown out from Konoha at very young age. Civilians and Ninja had wanted to kill him, but they failed. The boy had escaped, showing a very strange and unheard Kekkei Genkai, the Smoke release. People called him the Fog demon, because no one could hurt him, no one could touch him without his consent and he had killed so many ninja in his early career as a Ninja of the hidden mist. The hidden mist was in the middle of a rebellion and Naruto was one of the main ninja leading that rebellion.

"Who are you…" asked Yagura sneering at that young opponent.

"Me? I am just a demon… And mother… want your blood and her sister chakra" said Naruto walking to Yagura.

" **Yes! Kill the man! Let me feed on the chakra of the Sanbi** " said a feminine voice inside Naruto mind.

"Yes, mother" he said "Smoke release : 10K cuts" as smoke entered Yagura body, the young mizukage body started to convulse on the ground as blood started to pour out from his skin like a ball full of water with small cuts. Soon the body was now just a pond a blood leaving only bones. A chakra rose from the body as Naruto seal opened and absorbed the chakra of the Sanbi.

The kyuubi inside the boy started to grow as his red fur shifted into a moderate dark purple due to the Sanbi chakra.

" **Excellent Naruto, the plan is going fine… Now, I think we can have a look at the Nibi. We will leave the Ichibi, that pesky little brother of mine is no danger to us** " said Kurama.

"As you wish mother" said Naruto leaving the place. The city was in ruin, people had died here, and the river blood on the middle of the road was something that used to be an army of mist ninja loyal to the Mizukage. Mei Terumi had witnessed the massacre, the boy had just walked in front of him, the mist ninja had tried everything to kill the boy, but nothing, Kunai, Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu could hit the boy and his Kekkei Genkai.

The hidden mist rebels were scared of Naruto, but he never betrayed them. They wanted to put Mei Terumi first as the godaime Mizukage, but they feared for their life, so they put Naruto as the Godaime Mizukage. And to everyone surprise, he refused the title.

"Why do you refuse the honor we are giving you?" asked an old councillor.

"I am not fit as a ruler, Mei Terumi is better when it's come to planning and commanding, she an excellent officer, I can't think of someone else for the title of Mizukage" said the blond boy.

Mei Terumi who was sitting as one of the generals was smiling at the blond boy, the young Uzumaki had praised the girl. It was a very very rare case, the effect was big since he was now a legendary Ninja in the same height as Hanzo the Salamander.

"Uzumaki Naruto… We the council of Kiri, hereby promote you the rank of Legendary Ninja of Kiri" said a councillor. "As a token of our thanks, we give you this, the sword name is Kubikiribocho and it belong to the kiri seven swordsmen. You are now, Uzumaki Naruto, one of the seven swordsmen of Kiri"

Naruto saw the huge broadsword, it had a hole on it, but with some practice. He bowed to the council accepting the Gift.

"I accept" said Naruto.

"Now, back to business. Mei Terumi is now the Godaime Mizukage" said the council in unison. The ninja officers present in the room were sigh in relief.

"Excellent" said Mei Terumi smiling at the council "Uzumaki Naruto, we got a mission for you, a magnate of shipment had called upon our help in taking care of some agitator in the land of the waves"

"Let me guess, they want us to eliminate that Agitator? Any treats?" asked Naruto who put the giant sword on his back.

"There might be some Konoha Ninja involved…" said Mei Terumi, Naruto smirked.

"I'll take it" said Naruto.

"Don't kill the ninja from Konoha for some petty revenge, Naruto, we need to rebuild first before doing anything. And we have sent an emissary to have some of our genin participate at the Chunin exam" said the Godaime Mizukage.

"I have a request… Let me take part of the Chunin exam, I'm still officially a genin of Kiri" said Naruto, some ninja lifted their eyebrows.

"Permission granted, but I still need you on that mission" said Terumi.

"It will be done, Godaime-sama" said Naruto bowing "Zabuza, come with me" the bandaged ninja nodded followed by his young pupil Haku.

Once outside of Mizukage Palace, they went for the port. They would have to go the port and get a ship for the land of waves.

"Why do you need me for the mission? Naruto-sama" said Zabuza.

"I need to hide my identity for the duration of the mission, I'll be in the fog while you do your mission. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." Said Naruto.

"What about my daughter?" said Zabuza looking at Haku that was wearing a battle kimono.

"It's up to you. Zabuza, the girl can come with us. But I would advise you to let the girl here" said Naruto leaving both of them and was talking to a waitress.

"Dad... Why does Naruto-sama want you on this mission?" asked the girl

"I don't know Haku, but I guess it something related to Konoha" said Zabuza.

"Then I'm coming with you" said the girl. Zabuza just patted the girl head. "You've come a long way Haku" the girl giggled.

"Okay, I have reserved three place, we go in 15 minutes, if you have things to get at your house, now is the time" said Naruto. Both shunshinned to their house and came back 10 minutes later.

"So the girl come?" said Naruto looking at Haku with her old Hunter mask.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. She need experience" said Zabuza, Naruto nodded in agreement.

"So be it" he said before getting in the boat.

2 weeks later, land of Waves.

Naruto was wearing a blue camo tank top, Anbu pants with a camo pattern, black sandals, his Hitai-ate of Kiri on his neck, while his hairs were red (Genjutsu to hide any connection his real name), kiri wrist-heater and black mask hiding half of his face. The large sword on his back, he lend it to Zabuza and asked him act like he was one of the swordsmen for this mission. Zabuza nodded, it was his dream to be a Kiri swordsman, it might be the closest that he could come to achieve his dream.

The three of them went into a town, the town was poor, and people were looking for food, for works… For something to happens. When Zabuza was approached by two Samourais.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" said the Samurai looking at Zabuza, the Kiri jounin pointed at the masked red head boy next to him.

"Kiri sent us a kid?" said a samurai who couldn't believe it.

"Be careful with your words. Ronin… This kid had slaughtered 15 000 ninja in 5 seconds" said Zabuza with a glare. The bandages on his face added a drama effect.

"No way that kid could that" said the taller of the two as he draw a sword and tried to slash the kid in two, but the sword just passed through him like he was made of smoke. Naruto grinned behind his mask.

"I've killed a Kage, your life is not worth killing" said the redhead boy who simply vanished. As the voice continued to talk around them. "You see, I could kill you right on the spot for doubting my power, but killing a client is bad for business"

He reappeared behind them and said "So shall we find this Gato, so we can move on the mission?"

The Samurais nodded and sheathed their swords.

Gato Hideout.

The man was having fun with a well curved lady… A women from the village, she was bruised and had cuffs on her to restrain her movement. As soon as the door opened, gato stopped pleasuring himself with the girl and dressed up for the meeting.

"Ha! Naruto-sama" said Gato who was still in sweat.

"We came for the mission… who is it you want to die" said the small redhead.

"This must be a mistake…" said Gato but was cut when the boy vanished and sliced the girl cuffs.

"I guess this will suffice as a warning, next time you doubt me… I will eat your heart" said the redhead boy. The girl escaped through the door, the guards didn't move an inch. Then the guards fell on the ground, they had their throats sliced. The boy smirked as he lifted his arm showing a bloodied kunai.

Gato gulped and made a mental note to not underestimate brats from Kiri.

"I want you to kill a man named Tazuna, the man is sabotaging my operation. He is constructing a bridge to rely the waves to the mainland" said Gato

"Where is the man address" said Naruto.

"He is not in the town, the bastard went into Konoha, hoping he could ask for help. Ah! The man doesn't have enough to hire strong shinobi" said Gato.

"You don't have to worry, as long as you are paying that sum you are promising. The Kiri swordman will be at your service" said Naruto leaving the room in a shunshin followed by Zabuza and Haku.

Outside the hideout, there was two ninja of Kiri, the demon brothers. They didn't know that the rebellion was over.

"Ho Zabuza-Sempai! Good to see you!" said one of the brothers.

"Good to see you too. How is the life?" said Zabuza.

"Good, we doing odd jobs to replenish the fund for the rebellions" he said.

"The rebellion is over, the Yondaime is dead. And it was thanks to this kid" said Zabuza pointing at the redhead boy.

"Really? It's over, we can return home?" said the other brother

"Yes, no need to worry about any loyalist, the kid killed them all, none was sparred" said Zabuza.

The brother were now looking at the redhead boy, they praised the boy for his killing skills.

"You do us honor, Naruto-sama" said the brothers before leaving for Kiri.

"I'll miss them" said Zabuza "they could have been useful to us"

"Or not…" said Naruto watching the twins leave on a civilian boat.

A week later… border of the fire country…

Kakashi was wary, he had his instinct tingling for a moment now, like he was being watch. The three were relax like nothing would come to them. There was a emotionless boy with a fake smile, another who was brooding and the last one was a kunoichi was not doing her job but was staring at a raven haired boy.

"Tch… this is what the man could afford? This is not worth my time" said Naruto who vanished. He scouted them, listening to them, no one could see him, only Kakashi was alerted but couldn't see him. The man lifted his Hitai-ate showing his Sharingan. He saw a mass of chakra surrounding the kids and the client.

"Everyone duck!" said Kakashi, before a giant cleave passed just above them landing on a tree. Zabuza shunshinned and landed on the handle of the broadsword, eyeing the trio and Kakashi.

"Zabuza Momochi…" said Kakashi getting a Kunai from his ninja pouch. Naruto rolled his eyes, like a small knife could handle the Kubikiribocho.

"Team! Defensive formation!" said Kakashi who had his sharingan locked on Zabuza, but Zabuza laughed, it was painful to see that they couldn't witness Naruto-sama.

"It's useless Kakashi… go back to Konoha and spar the kid an horrible death" said Zabuza.

"No can't do…" said Kakashi but he felt a sharp pain on his left talon. His Achilles tendon was sliced, Kakashi fell on the ground, groaning in pain.

"You see… I feel merciful today. So I will ask you one last time… pull out or everyone will die" said Zabuza glaring at the downed Jounin of Konoha. Kakashi growled… "Team seven… we are pulling out, the mission is aborted" said Kakashi, there something unusual with that Chakra around the kids. He was stunned to see the chakra leaving the kids then forming a doom around Tazuna. Invisible to the naked eyes, but not to the sharingan. This is some new kind of jutsu he had never seen before.

"What? You can't do this!" said the old man

"We are sorry… I can't have my team die for such a low income" said Kakashi in shame.

The three genin started to go to their sensei, when something happened to Tazuna as he was yelling in pain. His skin started to melt and his muscles leaving only bones and blood.

"Wise choice Kakashi…" said Zabuza smirking behind his bandage mask and laughed like a maniac.

'Tch… Zabuza had always a thing for dramatic atmospheres…' thought Naruto, Haku was away on a tree observing the fight. The target was dead, and ninja from Konoha had pulled out and went back to Konoha.

Konoha – 4 hours later – Hokage palace.

Kakashi was taken to the hospital to treat his wound, while the genins were doing the report.

"It was strange Hokage-sama" started Sakura "we were ambushed by Ninja from Kiri, Momochi Zabuza wanted to kill Tazuna… but… Something happened, Kakashi was wounded then he said he felt merciful and wanted us to pull out… I mean, he could have killed us the same he had killed tazuna"

"I see… this is… strange coming from a man known as the demon of the hidden mist… What happened to Tazuna" said Hiruzen.

"He…." Started Sakura but felt sick remembering the scene. So Sai continued "the man melted in front of us like he was on acid of something similar. The skin fell off, then followed the muscles then there was only bones and blood… it was a horrifying sight… hokage-sama" said the emotionless boy… but his face had an emotion… fear.

"This is… preoccupying…" said Sandaime "Okay, you are dismissed"

The three genin got out and went to the hospital to have news of their sensei.

"Call the emissary of kiri, I need answer" said Hiruzen. An hour later, the emissary went into the office of the Hokage. "I need answer Chojuro, I heard a report that ninja from Kiri were on mission to kill one of our client… he was merciful enough to not jeopardize our 'mutual' trust. But I want an answer, the boy tell that the client… melted…"

"I'm sorry, Sandaime, I can't divulge information for our security" said Chojuro "but, I'll tell you this… your ninja are lucky to be alive today" with that said, the emissary got up and went back to the hotel.

An Anbu appeared in front of him "Sandaime… we scout the area… There is only bones and a pond of blood. The report is telling true" said the Anbu "I feared it…" he said smoking, this was truly preoccupying.

Gato hideout.

"So the man is dead?" asked Gato wary of the boy.

"Yes, there is only bones of him now" he said, the broadsword was on his back.

"Now, our payment" said Zabuza.

"Well… you see…" said Gato, while a hundred men got inside the room and pointed their sword at the Ninja of Kiri. Zabuza was furious, Haku had used her Kekkei Genkai to form a shield made of ice. While Naruto smiled like a mad man "I hoped you would do something like this" he said before vanishing and in instant all the mercenary fell on the ground screaming in pain and a few seconds later their screams stopped, leaving a giant pool of blood and bones. Gato was horrified by the scene, he fell back from his chair. He had made a mistake to try to cross this small boy.

"I'll pay! I'll pay! Double! Triple! 5 times!" he said pleading for his life.

Naruto was laughing and the boy voice came from behind "I don't think its wise to let you live… you see, I have a reputation to uphold, I'm known as the red mist of Kiri. You might have heard no?"

Gato eyes widened and now was shivering, having goosebumps from hearing that name. The red mist was reputed to have slaughtered an entire regiment of 15k battlehardened Jounin loyal to the Previous Mizukage in mere 5 seconds. He lifted his mask and showed his shark teeth like, to Gato has he bite through the man Neck. The man bleed profusely, his blood didn't change anything to the already gruesomely bloody room. Naruto cut the man head and decided to go through the town square with it. Zabuza and Haku went to his computer and transferred absolutely everything from the man banks multiple accounts to Kiri. That would teach anyone that would try to cross them.

"My Name is Uzumaki Naruto, one of the seven swordsmen of Kiri. This man betrayed us… he made us kill one of your own for his own sake. So as a debt to this town, the city will be under the protection of Kiri Gakure no sato" said Naruto, the villagers were starting to celebrate. Except one family who heard the redhead boy cryptic message. He thrown the head of Gato at the crowd and they started to spit on it and other kicked it, venting out their angers. Naruto was smirking, truly these people would be formidable citizen of Kiri.

A young girl no older than 4 went to him and offered her dinner as a thank you. Naruto accepted the gift and got out a scroll and unsealed a bento to the small girl who eyes widened seeing all the food inside.

"This is for me?" said the small girl, Naruto nodded eye smiling the girl. "Thank you mister!" as he went back to his place eating his bento.

"How can we thank you young man?" said a citizen of the waves. "Finish your bridge, we will send protectors for the city and an emissary to talk about negotiation for treaties"

"You are very generous… Naruto-sama" said the man as he bowed to the red mist.

A week later… The land of waves was getting back on feet. The Chunin sent to protect the villagers were pleased to see that the island had still a lot of enemies on the forest and went to pacify the island from the remaining mercenaries of Gato. They finished the bridge and named it the Great Naruto bridge.

At the Mizukage palace…

"Not only, you achieved to finish the mission, and stole the client who tried to cross us and secured a country for our benefit…" said the Godaime reading the reports "You are truly a benediction to Kiri, Genin Naruto"

"Thank you Mizukage-sama" said Naruto.

"Now, for your request of participating to the Chunin exam. We accept, but you need a team to participate" said Mizukage "So we formed Team 1 and we gave the position of Jouni-sensei to Zabuza Momochi, your teammates will be Haku Yuki, and Kimimaro Kaguya"

"Thank you, for accepting my request, Mizukage-sama" said Naruto bowing.

"No need to thank me, you've earned it kid" said Mei "still, I would like you to restrain to kill any Leaf ninja…"

"Yes, as you wish Mizukage-sama" said Naruto 'She said just leaf right?' thought Naruto smiling.

Kiri Gakure no sato : The village of the hidden mist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the Exam.

"Talking"

" **Jutsu** "

" ** _Demonic voice_** "

Zabuza was followed by his team of Genin, there was his daughter there, the one who made the rebellion win the war and there was Kimimaro, the last of the Kaguya clan. Naruto was uneasy, there were followed by a group of Ninja, he didn't know if they were hostiles or not. They kept walking until they arrived by the entrance of Konoha, just behind from a group from Suna. Naruto could feel the Shukaku from here, he smirked inside his mask.

"Another meal for mother" whispered Naruto looking at redhead of the team with the sand gourd. The boy looked behind, their eyes locked each other. Naruto grin widened, the same could be said about the redhead of Suna. For the exam, Naruto had black hairs, bandages mask like Zabuza hiding his whiskers and mouth, the Hitai ate on his neck, the arms warmers, the leg warmers the blue/grey camo pants with a black top tank and black sandals.

The group of Suna eyed the group Kiri cautiously, after they finished signing the paper to get entry pass, they quickly went inside not wanting to be there. Gaara was agitated for some reason they didn't know.

"Halt, state your business" said a Chunin

"Kiri send a team to participate for the Chunin exam" said Zabuza.

"Really? Wow, okay. Sign this" said the Chunin handing him a notepad.

"Zabuza Momochi... Haku Momochi... Kimimaro Kaguya and... "Zabuza looked at Naruto... "Menma Hozuki"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow... Hozuki? Yes, he possessed a strong water affinity for his smoke release but he didn't had that clan special ability which was to turn into water. Zabuza handed the filed notepad.

"Thank you, now please go to the Hokage tower to get your hotel room and register your team" said the other chunin. He pointed them at a big red tower close to the Hokage monument.

"Will do" said Zabuza, the team followed the chunin instruction and went to the Hokage tower.

Hokage Tower...

Hiruzen was busy filling the last team from Suna with their registration paper, the boy with the gourd appeared to be unstable, excited and anxious. And if that was not enough trouble with paper work, there was this team from Kiri that just got there, his ANBU had monitored them since they crossed the border from the wave country. The secretary went inside the office after she knocked the door.

"Hokage-sama, a team from Kiri wish to register the team for the Chunin exam" said the woman

"Let them come" said Hiruzen, Zabuza entered he was eyeing the secretary, literally unclothing her with his eyes. The secretary just adjusted her skirt and looked away blushing, Haku who saw that punched his father in the guts. Naruto... I mean Menma entered right after then came Kimimaro.

"What?" said Zabuza to his daughter.

"I won't accept her" she said menacingly holding a pair of senbon on her hand. Zabuza sweat dropped... But didn't say anything.

"Team 1 from Kiri wish to participate in the Chunin Exam, Hokage-sama. Here is the scrolls with the details" said Zabuza handing the scroll to the Hokage who quickly opened and started reading.

"Mei Terumi is the Godaime Mizukage... This is good news" he said smiling. He picked three sheet of paper for foreign participants. The genin quickly filed the empty spaces of the sheet of papers and handed them to the Hokage. Hiruzen was staring at Naruto, the boy gave some bad vibes to him yet there was some good too... He shrugged the feeling.

"Everything seems to be in orders. Take this to Hotel Konoha, they will give a room" said the smiling old man. The team of Kiri bowed to the Hokage and went out of the office. "at least they are more respectful than the one from Suna"

"That's to be expected. They are the children of the Kazekage" said Jiraya who was hiding in the shadow. "Something off with the kid with the bandages mask and these blue eyes.

"I know, I felt like it knew him... Any news about Naruto?" asked Hiruzen

"Nothing, after the citizen had driving him off. He just disappeared" said Jiraya, he just couldn't forgive himself for abandoning his godson to the villagers. He should have stayed like Hiruzen had suggested at the time, but he had decided to keep the spy network up to date. A mistake he didn't forgive himself for.

"Don't give up Hope. We will find him" said Hiruzen

"I hope you're right old man. Or else, Kushina is going to kill me in the underworld" said Jiraya smiling grimly.

Hotel Konoha

Zabuza gave the scroll to the waitress who gave them a key to room 726. The team of Kiri went to the room, it was big room with 2 king size bed. Zabuza would sleep on one bed and Haku would sleep on the other. Kimimaro never slept for some reason and the same could be said with Naruto. Kimimaro would kept watch while Naruto meditated. The exam was tomorrow.

It was close to noon that Naruto decided to go out and walk around the streets. Followed by Kimimaro and Haku. While Zabuza was taking a nap. He told them to get here before 9.

"So where are we going?" asked Haku, she was impressed on how Konoha looked from inside. The civilians were staring at them from afar and got some disdain glare from the Ninja.

"Let's go on the park" said Naruto, Kimimaro was silent. A bunch of kids were running on the street following some pale Genin who told them to fuck off.

"Boss Sai!" yelled the one with the long scarf.

"Leave me alone Konohamaru! I'm not your boss!" said the Genin jumping to a fence then to the rooftop of a building.

"I'll get you to acknowledge me as your apprentice one day Boss Sai!" yelled the boy.

"Let's go Konohamaru, we need to go back to Ebisu-sensei" said the four eyed kid.

"Shut up Udon, come Moegi let keep following Boss Sai" said Konohamaru to the girl with the pigtails. Menma team stumbled upon the Suna team, both stared at each other, he felt that the Shukaku brat was on the tree. The three kid who had disappeared on a corned came back then crashed on the black clothed kid.

"That's hurt you know" said the black clothed ninja from Suna.

"Let go me, you're hurting me" said Konohamaru. Then a rock hit the black ninja making him whined. Menma chuckled, Kimimaro had an impassive face, Haku was unimpressed.

"Leave the Grandson of the Hokage alone" said a raven haired boy on the tree.

"Let the kid go Kankuro, you're a disgrace" said the redhead, surprising the show off. Gaara used a body flicker and landed next to Kankuro. "Let's go"

The entire time, Kankuro had sweated and paled. Sasuke jumped from where he was and stared at the retreating sand Ninja before turning to the Kiri who started to walk away.

"Who are they?" asked Konohamaru.

"I don't know, but they are dangerous... both of them" said Sasuke who went home.

The next day...

Zabuza was at the academy waiting with the other Jonin-sensei, Kakashi was staring at Zabuza. He was disturbed when he saw that Kiri had sent the man who hurt him in the wave mission. Making the mission to Konoha a failure.

"What is it Kakashi, you've been staring at him since he came here" said Gai

"He is the one from the wave mission" said Kakashi, Gai stared at the man.

"At least he spared you. You should feel grateful" said Asuma.

Menma walked in the academy, they went upstairs to the third floor, but there was a bunch of student in the second floor. Haku immediately spotted the problem, it was genjutsu. Memna chuckled, Kimimaro though that team were just a bunch of trash and Haku was unimpressed. They quickly went upstairs, Zabuza was there waiting for them.

"Ready for the exam kid?" said the Jonin sensei

"This exam is such a joke" said Menma, Kimimaro nodded.

"Could be worse, Tou-san" said Haku

"Good luck" said Zabuza going back to the Jonin-sensei room. There was three camera on the exam room. The Jonin-sensei were evaluating everyone there. The one inside were just taking note on things the camera couldn't see.

Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro were greeted with a small Killing Intent coming from the participants. They shrugged it like it was nothing, not wanting to attract attention to them, they quickly went to an unoccupied area and leaned on the wall, waiting for the exam to begin. They waited for two hours until a new group of kids went inside, they were welcomed like them, but one of them was a loudmouth.

"LISTEN TO ME! I'M GOING TO BE AN HOKAGE!" yelled a boy with a small dog on his head, the dog barked.

"Kiba-kun, it's not a good idea to attract attention" said a shy girl

They were interrupted by a white haired Ninja who said that he participated to these exam for 7 time. Kiba made a foul of the boy claiming he was weak.

"Sabaku no Gaara and Menma Hozuki..." said the raven haired boy. Naruto stared at the group.

"Ok let's go with Gaara. Impressive, lot of missions, 23 D, 15 C, 5 B, 2 A." He went for another card spinning it with chakra then "Weird... I have nothing on him"

Menma smirked before looking away. Sasuke really wanted to fight that genin from Kiri.

 ** _(Skipping the first exam. Because I'm lazy)_**

Menma was given a scroll of Heaven, they were given 5 days to finish the second task or they would be disqualified. The door opened, Menma, Haku and Kimimaro quickly went inside the forest of death, jumping from tree to tree trying to locate a team and get the earth scroll. The three of them could feel that they were tailed. They went to a clearing where they waited for them to come. It was a team of the hidden rain, all wearing gaz mask.

"Give us your scroll and you will be spared" said the leader of the enemy team. Menma stared at the ninja, Kimimaro remained impassive and Haku was still unimpressed. "So be it. **NINJA ART: SENBON RAINSTORM!** I warned ya!"

The enemy ninja tossed a bunch of umbrellas in the sky then started to rain of senbon upon the kiri team, a cloud of dust came from the attack. The dust went away, Menma was perfectly still in the area, no senbon had touched him. Haku and Kimimaro were inside an ice mirror.

"Is that all you got?" said Menma making the enemy team shivers. The leader used the same jutsu again, slowly Naruto walked to the enemy ninja unleashing his senbon rain. They were terrified, they saw that the senbon actually went through him but there was nothing to hit the guy was intangible. Smoke started to rise from the ground and enveloped the leader. Kiba was watching the confrontation from above.

"Damn that guy is strong" whispered Kiba, Shino nodded and Hinata had used his Byakugan, the smoke was heavily laced in Chakra. Naruto lifted his hand toward the enemy leader.

" **Smoke style: thousands cuts** " said Menma calmly.

The senbon rain stopped and the leader started to scream, the enemy leader teammates flinched, they tossed a volley of Shuriken at him, but they went through him. Now they understood the boy was made of smoke like his jutsu. The skin of the leader started to melt and the scream died out, leaving only a mess of bones and blood on the ground.

"Please spar us, we will give you our scroll!" said one of the enemy ninja. They tossed an earth scroll to them. But Menma was not leaving anyone of these ones alive. Smoke quickly enveloped them.

" **Smoke style : Five cuts** " instead of melting, the enemy ninja had 5 large gaping hole on their body making them scream before dying due to the blood lose.

"Pathetic" said Menma

"Trash" said Kimimaro

"A bunch of boys who played ninja" said Haku

Naruto picked up the scroll, it was a bloodied earth scroll. That would do, they quickly went to the tower with their objectives completed. Team 8 was shivering on their spot, they watched the team Kiri melting the team from Ame.

"These guys... are monsters..." said Kiba, Shino nodded.

"We... we b...better hurry" said Hinata, she didn't want to stay here the ground was bloodied.

Menma team quickly arrived to the tower, Suna just behind them. They entered and went opened their scrolls, they were congratulated by Zabuza.

"Hahahaha. I bet it was easy. Killed any Ninja?" asked the Jonin-sensei.

"Just a bunch of Genin from the hidden rain who tailed us we spared the team from Konoha a group clan heirs" said Naruto smirking.

"A bunch of trash who were not worth out time" said Kimimaro

"Kids playing ninja" said Haku adjusting her battle kimono.

"The sight must have been nice" said Zabuza "You have 5 days until the end of the second task. Room 001. Best room goes to the first one who finish the second task"

The team nodded and went to room 001...

5 days later...

The surviving team were at an arena, where they would compete for the third exam. They explained that the exam were shows put for the daimyos and nobles with a system of baiting replacing war between the hidden villages.

"To continue for the next task, you will have an elimination match with the rest of the survivors" said the proctor.

"What? But we did the second task! Why an elimination match?" whined Kiba

"It simple, you are just too many. And the match for the next task can't be more than 7. We don't want to show low level matches to the daimyos" said the proctor silencing Kiba "Now, your name will be displayed on the screen, and you will come down here for your match"

The first match was between Kimimaro and Ichida from Kusa. The Kaguya quickly disposed of him by beheading him with a bone sword.

"Winner Kimimaro!" said the proctor, two Chunin quickly picked up the body and used a cleaning jutsu to make the blood disappear.

"Damn these kiri kids are heartless" said a blonde girl.

"You should put a show... Naruto... Keep the smoke release a secret from the Hokage. He been staring at you a lot" whispered Zabuza. Naruto nodded and picked up the Kubikiribōchō.

He handled it with ease which surprised the Jonins and genins who stared at him. The next match was between Menma Hozuki and Dosu Kinuta.

Dosu jumped to the ground floor, while Naruto shunshinned. The sword on his shoulder, both challenger stared at each other.

"I'll enjoy killing you" said Dosu trying to intimidate the Ninja from Kiri

"Whatever you say" smirked Naruto under his mask.

"Begin!" said the proctor, Naruto dashed to Dosu with incredible speed going for a diagonal slash against Dosu who was shocked by the boy's speed.

"Holy shit, how can he move like that with that giant sword!" said a Genin with a green jumpsuit.

The slash missed, Dosu jumped and prepared his gauntlet. Naruto twirled and tossed the giant sword toward Dosu.

"Holy fuck!" said a Genin with two buns on her head. The sword almost beheaded the Sound ninja who sighed in relief.

"I better not underestimate him" said Dosu after hearing the sword got stuck on the wall. Naruto shunshinned then stood on the handle, the water was next to the statue. He started to make a rapid series of hand signs and stopped on the bird sign. " **Water Style: Water Dragon technique!"**

A dragon made of water came from the waterfall of water in front of statues then charged at the Sound ninja who couldn't jump out of the jutsu in time before he was hit by it. Naruto picked up his sword, tossed it at where Dosu was, the water started to disperse on the floor when Dosu got up. The last thing the Sound ninja saw was a giant sword going just below his chin. Naruto appeared with Shunshin on the sword handle caught the head, the sound ninja body fell on the ground and then tossed the head toward the dead boy team.

"Winner Hozuki Menma" said the proctor shocked by Menma on how he handled the sound ninja. Menma picked up his sword and straddled it on his back before shunshinning next to his team.

"Good job kid. That was quite a show" laughed Zabuza.

"That kid is quite strong" said a weird jonin of Konoha with bushy eyebrows.

"Damn these guys from Kiri aren't pushovers" said Kankuro.

The next matches were boring, a double Ko from two Konoha Kunoichi. Haku destroyed a ninja from Kusa with her ice senbon. The match involving the Uchiha was just plain disgraceful, he got hit in the tight and had screamed like girl making the whole arena laugh at his misfortune.

"Hey! How dare you disrespect Sasuke-kun!" yelled a pink haired banshee.

The matches were over. Menma picked up number 1, Neji picked up number 7, Kimimaro picked up 4, Haku picked 5 and Sasuke picked 2.

"These are the matches for the third task" said the Proctor showing a sheet paper.

 **Menma (1) vs Kankuro (3).**

 **Haku (5) vs Neji (7).**

 **Kimimaro (4) vs Kiba (10).**

 **Temari (6) vs Shikamaru (8).**

 **Gaara (9) vs Sasuke (2).**

A Jonin from Kusa eyed Menma from afar, his team was defeated, but he had seen someone who had just as much potential like Sasuke-kun. The man smirked like a snake, he would come them asking for an alliance between the sound and Kiri for the invasion.

"You have a month to train for the next task. You are all dismissed" said the proctor.

Zabuza went out of the arena followed by his team when Gaara, Neji and Sasuke went to Menma.

"I'll show you fate that it is i who is destined to win" proclaimed Neji

"Mother will have a taste of your blood" said the Shukaku brat

"I'll destroy you at the third task" smirked Sasuke

Naruto lifted his mask and smirked showing his shark like teeth "So be it, I'll show you three **_how to dance in the third task_** " there was some Vibration all around Menma, it was his Killing intent leaking.

The three genins stepped back, Neji was stunned by the shark teeth, Gaara was startled because he know that Menma is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and Sasuke felt threatened when Menma unleashed his Killing intent.


End file.
